Bridal Wars
by rika08
Summary: Every woman dreams of her wedding day, but none expect to see their maid of honor's dead body. Now Catherine and Tess must find the killer, who seems intend on killing the bride and the groom. Add a father wanting to see his daughter taken care off and Catherine certainly has her work cut out for her.
1. Chapter 1

Detective Catherine Chandler sat at her desk, resting against the back of her chair. Her dark hair was pulled into a single braid that came down her right shoulder. Her leather jacket was draped over the back of her chair. In her right hand was a framed photograph that she stared at absentmindedly. It was a photo of her family during their latest trip down to Florida. It was the first trip they'd taken since Brooke and her father were married. Brook and her father had been sitting on a stone wall beside the pool of their hotel. Thomas' arm was casually wrapped around Brooke's waist. Heather was sitting on the ground in front of them. Brooke had her arm wrapped around Heather's neck. Cat was standing behind her dad, leaning against him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Every one of them was smiling up at the camera, the first memento as a new family. Cat sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?"

Cat turned toward her partner, Tess. "Huh?"

Tess was sitting at her desk, going through something on her computer. Her eyes never left her screen as she continued. "You've been staring at that picture for twenty minutes, sighing every three. What's going on?"

Cat sighed-despite herself-and turned to Tess. "My dad's birthday's this weekend."

Tess arched one of her brows and glanced toward Cat. "And you're having trouble getting him a gift?"

"Oh no, he told me in specific detail what he wants." Cat replied.

Interest peaked, Tess turned from her computer. "And you can't get it for him?"

"He wants, and I quote 'to see me happily settled off with someone and not spending every waking moment enclosed by my work' end quote." Cat explained.

"Wow. That was **really** specific." Tess' brows now shot up. "But I thought dads didn't want to see their little girls grown up.

"Well apparently there's an age limit for that and I have reached it." Cat replied. "I mean, back before the wedding Heather told me that he's afraid I'm going to be alone forever simply because I hadn't RSVP'd for the wedding. And now here it is, over a year later and he's bringing it back up."

"Being fair, he has a point." Tess said.

Cat raised one of her brows. "Oh?"

"Okay, you haven't spoken about going out on a date, or going out in general since Zeke. You deny anything and everything implied where Evan is concerned; I mean it's like you're a hermit. You go home, go to work, catch the bad guys, go home and do it all again the next day." Tess explained.

The truth was, Catherine already had someone in her life right now. He was the reason she never went out or away for the weekend, because she's was always with him. But there was no way Catherine could ever let that slip again. Even if it was true, explaining Vincent's situation was just too big of a risk and they were both lying too much as it was. It was easier for them all to let everyone believe Catherine had no life outside of work.

Catherine opened her mouth to reply, but the sight of Joe stopped her. Tess noticed Cat's face and turned. His face was grime, as it was every time a brutal case came through. From the look on his face, it was going to be a very bad one. Neither one could bring themselves to ask the question.

Joe beat them to the punch. "Chandler, Varges, you got a case."

* * *

The New York Palace was one of the most luxurious hotels in Manhattan. Its rooms and suits ranged from 360 to 1530 square feet. Each room was equipped with a full desk, in-room safe, ironing board and iron, marble bathroom, terry robes, and electronic key and security system. And that was the basics for the rooms. The victim was a young woman, appearing in her mid-twenties. She lay horizontally across the ultra-plush mattress. Her head hung over the edge of the bed, her right hand beside her face. The white sheets were wrapped around her naked body, barely providing any cover around her. The sheets and mattress were stained crimson. Dozens of stab wounds covered the woman's torso. Blood dripped from her fingertips and mouth. Her blue eyes were still opened, now glossed over, forever immortalizing the fear in her eyes.

Catherine stood on the far side of the room, barely able to maintain her composure. It had been a long time since she'd seen anything so brutal. The last time…she'd been with Vincent. He'd lost control, but this. This was done by someone else. They'd intentionally plotted this and left a young woman to bleed out. This was evil in its purest form.

"Victim is Michelle Foreson. Twenty-six. Id's from Ohio." Tess began. She stood beside Cat, leaning against the wall. Tess did not do female brutality well. None of them did.

"Who found her?" Cat asked.

Tess motioned into the next room. "Her bridesmaid buddies. Came in to get her for the rehearsal and found her like this."

Cat turned to Evan. "Do we have a time of death?"

"Based on the lavidity of the body and liver tempt, I'd estimate between one thirty and three this morning." Evan explained. "The cause is clear, exsanguination. She bled out."

"She's been lying in here for ten hours." Cat mumbled.

"And no one heard anything." Tess explained. "The rooms next to Michelle's belong to the rest of the bridal party. And everyone was out partying."

"So why was she still in her room?" Cat asked.

Evan stood up from the bed. An intern walked in with the gurney. They gingerly worked young Michelle into the black bag and zipped it up. They lifted her from the bed and onto the gurney. As Evan moved with the bag, his foot kicked something beneath the bed. The room's occupants stopped moving. Evan looked down at his foot. Catherine walked to the bed and knelt down. She lifted the sheets and found a green cased phone beneath the bed. She pulled it out, watching the blood covering the screen.

"Looks like Michelle tried to call someone before she died." Cat said, slipping it into an evidence bag and passing it to a CSU member.

"Get a name?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, David." Cat answered.

Tess folded her arms. "You thinking boyfriend?"

"Or something." Evan said.

The women turned back to Evan, who slowly lifted a condom that had been entangled in the sheets with the victim.

Cat looked at the condom and sighed. "Looks like we may have a third party involved."

"Or it could be the killers." Tess replied.

"Either way, we need DNA on that."

"I'll put it on the top of my list." Evan said, bagging the condom. He nodded to his intern and they wheeled the gurney out of the bedroom.

Tess moved to Cat. "Okay, so we have a used condom, incomplete phone call made while she's dying, but not much for signs of struggle. So either she didn't see it coming until it was too late-"

"Or she didn't think they were a threat." Cat finished. "But either way, nothing is making sense."

"Think it's time to talk to the bridesmaids?" Tess asked.

Cat nodded. "Definitely."

They walked back out into the living room. The CSU team reentered to continue their search. On the sofa sat three grief stricken young women. Each one sported the same look; red eyes, smeared make up, and visible discomfort in the light. If Catherine didn't know any better, she'd guess they were suffering from painful hangovers and shock of finding Michelle dead.

"Ladies, this is my partner Detective Chandler, we've just got a few more questions for you." Tess said.

"How much longer are we going to do this?" asked the red head. She wore a bright yellow cocktail dress that was wrinkled around her body. Most likely the same dress she'd gone out in last night and then slept in.

"Hailey, right?" Tess asked.

Hailey nodded.

"You told the officer's you all left the hotel around nine thirty and when to your friends bachelorette party." Tess said.

Hailey nodded again.

"Why wasn't Michelle with you?"

"She said she wasn't feeling good." Answered the blonde.

Hailey snorted bitterly. "Yeah right.

One of Tess' brows arched. "She lied?"

"Damn right she lied." Hailey answered. "She was the smart one too."

"Why's that?"

"Because she didn't have to spend the night watching Carly get drunk off her ass and make an even bigger bitch of herself." Hailey answered.

"Hailey!"

"You know it's true!" Hailey snapped.

Tess frowned. "Okay, I'm confused."

"Carly's the bride." Hailey explained. "And she's a twenty-four carrot bitch. You ever see the show Bridezilla's? The worst brides shown are Carly on a daily basis…before she got engaged."

"Michelle hated her." The blonde…Audrey continued.

"Was Carly aware of this?" Cat asked.

"Most likely. Carly was a bitch, but she wasn't stupid." Hailey answered.

"So how did Michelle end up as the maid of honor?" Tess asked.

"David." Answered the third girl.

Catherine and Tess exchanged glanced. "David?"

"Carly's fiancé. David and Michelle were best friends back in Ohio. They grew up together. David begged Carly to have her included in the party." She explained.

"We're going to need to know where to find them." Tess said.

"And possibly a photo of them."

* * *

i'm back! alright, let's get this show on the road!


	2. Chapter 2

The drive from the New York Palace to the grooms' home reminded Catherine about taking a fieldtrip for school. The drive was a literal ride through Manhattan's history. From buildings under construction to the oldest ones, they passed by with every block. It was so mesmerizing Cat couldn't take her eyes from it…until her phone rang.

Catherine fished out her phone. "Chandler?"

"_Are you sitting down?"_ it was Evan.

"We're on our way to the groom's. What's up?" she asked.

"_Put me on speaker."_

Catherine pressed the button. "You're on."

"_I did a preliminary autopsy and discovered a rather…harsh bit of information."_ Evan began.

"Sounds ominous, Evan." Tess said.

"_It is. Michelle was stabbed no less than ten times, but none of them were immediately fatal. They were meant to cause pain and suffering."_ He explained.

Catherine closed her eyes. "How long could she have survived, Evan?"

"_Honestly, thirty minutes. At most."_ Evan answered.

"Thirty minutes and she couldn't dial the number?" Tess asked.

"_She probably couldn't move because of them."_ he replied.

"Any ideas of what killed her?" Cat asked.

"_Still working on that. I'll let you know."_ Evan hung up.

Catherine placed her phone back into her pocket and sighed. "Thirty minutes left. Michelle probably felt them slipping away one by one."

"This perp's one big sicko." Tess said.

They turned off the main road. The asphalt turned into stone guarded by an arrangement of trees. Lush fields of grass and dozens of blossoming flowers lined the yard beyond the trees. Cat watched the rose of trees and flowers pass by her window. They pulled up to an old, massive mansion. The mansion reached three stories high, made of layered bricks. The front steps were marble, either recently done or well maintained by the cleanliness and appearance of it. Textured glass windows dotted throughout the house, accented with white shutters. As Cat emerged from the car, she felt she was walking up the steps of the Natural History Museum.

"Looks like David made a living." She noted.

Tess nodded. "Maybe he can tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

Cat smirked and rang the doorbell. They waited for a few moments in silence. There was no sound emanating from the house. No music, no voices, no sound of any kind. For a home of this size, it could only mean that their suspect was out or he was ignoring them. Either way, it was not a good thing for any of them.

"Think he's out?" Tess asked.

Cat shook her head as she peeked through the textured window. "No way, there's someone in there."

A shadow crossed through the room toward the door. Through the glass Cat could make out the man's size. He stood just a few inches taller than her. His hair was a lighter shade of black, just starting to gray. She heard the latch shift from the other side. The door opened, revealing an older man, dressed in a white shirt and black slacks. His brown eyes looked both Tess and Cat over.

Catherine raised her badge. "NYPD. We need to talk with Mr. David Wilson. Is he home?"

The man nodded. "Yes. Come in ladies." He opened the door for them.

Catherine and Tess entered the home. The floor was a brilliant white tile. The walls were a soft shade of yellow lined with different pieces of artwork. Cat noticed the intricate brushstrokes in the far corner. There were numerous paintings that held the same stroke in the same corner. The textured windows were covered by heavy curtains that virtually hid the outside world. The man led them down the hall toward a large sitting room. There were numerous leather sofas throughout the room, all pointing toward each other in a circle. A thick carpet lay over the tile beneath the sofas. The walls were lined with different animal skins and trophies.

A man stood across the room from them, by the fireplace. He was young with short blond hair. He turned hearing them enter. He wore a dark green button up shirt and black slacks.

"NYPD Detectives, Mr. Wilson."

David nodded. "Thank you John."

John left the room.

"Mr. Wilson, my name is Catherine Chandler; this is my partner Tess Varges. We have a few questions for you." Cat said.

David nodded.

"Do you know Michelle Foreson of Ohio?" Tess asked.

David swallowed. "Yes, Michelle and I grew up in Ohio. She's in town for my wedding. Why?"

"Her body was found in her hotel room this afternoon. It looks like she was murdered." Tess explained.

David's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god." He walked to the closest chair and sat down. "Michelle."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Tess asked.

Catherine slowly walked around the room, inspecting the décor. There was a large bear stuffed by the window, several pheasants running alongside it, deer antlers above the fireplace. In the far corner was a cabinet. Catherine walked to the cabinet.

"Uh…yesterday." David answered.

"Before or after the bachelorette party?"

"Before."

The cabinet was filled with several rifles and hunting knives. On the bottom row was a large knife, the biggest one. Cat noticed in the hilt of the knife was what appeared to be blood. Cat noticed several knives had engravings on them.

"Are you an avid hunter, Mr. Wilson? Or do you just collect?" Catherine asked, turning to Tess and David.

"I hunt, yes." He answered.

"Alaska, Washington, Montana, right?"

David frowned. "How did you know?"

"Those paintings in the halls, and the animals." Catherine explained. "I also noticed that the paintings and the knives have the same signature on them."

"They were from Michelle. We used to hunt together. And afterword's, she'd paint the area." David explained.

"Was Carly aware of your little trips?" Tess explained.

"She knew I hunted."

"Just not with Michelle." Cat replied.

"No."

"Were you and Michelle seeing each other behind Carly's back?" Tess asked.

David turned livid. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Cat's phone vibrated in her pocket. She reached in for her phone. The case slipped out of her grasp and clattered to the phone. She bent down for her phone. From beside her, something crashed through the window and slammed into her head. The force sent Catherine toppling to the floor. The room spun around her. She blinked several times, trying to regain her focus.

"Cat!" Tess called. She rushed to her partner's side. "What the hells was that?"

Cat reached up to her head. She felt something sticky and wet run through her head. On the floor beside her was a small rock. Cat frowned when she smelled something. It was an unusual scent, but she'd smelled it from time to time. It was gas. She turned to the fireplace. She could see the distorted air around the place.

"Mr. Wilson, do you and your fireplace on a timer?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Cat struggled to her feet. "Get out through the window, now!"

"What's going on?" Tess asked.

"Go!" Cat ordered.

David pushed apart the curtains and opened the broken window. He climbed out quickly. Tess helped Cat to the window. She staggered through and fell to the ground. The bright sun seared her eyes, but she kept moving. Tess climbed out and helped Cat to her feet. They moved across the yard, as far from the house as they could get.

Behind them, the mansion exploded in a massive fireball. Glass, brick, and marbled hurled through the sky with such force. The ground shook with the explosion, sending them flying to the ground. Flames licked the air above them, burning the air. Catherine hit the ground on her stomach. She felt the heat from the explosion and felt the debris speed past her. Tess landed just a few feet behind her, on her back. David was lying unconscious just feet from them.

"Tess! You okay?" Cat called.

She heard Tess cough. "I'm good. You?"

"Good!" Cat looked to the house. It was a mere shell of what it had been. Flames ripped through the house, filling the sky with a massive cloud of black smoke. The roof had all but caved in. the room they'd once resided in was gone. A massive hole was all that remained of the trophy room. Catherine coughed from the thick air and pushed herself up. Her fist shook around her cell phone.

Tess knelt beside Catherine. "This is Detective Varges; I need Fire Rescue at my location and EMS. We have two confirmed injured, possibly fatality. One officer down."

* * *

i think this might be a record. two chapters in and i've already injured a main character. oops.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay?" Tess asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, someone needs to figure out whose targeting David." Cat explained. She leaned against the wall and reached for her keys.

After the explosion, the EMT's had taken both David and herself to the hospital. Beside the painful headache she still had, and the small amount of blood from the rock, her concussion was nothing to be concerned with. They'd cleaned her head and released her, provided she take the next few days off work. She fiddled with her keys before Tess took them from her. She unlocked the door and opened it for Cat.

Cat walked in dropped her purse by the door. She walked to the couch and lay down, kicking off her shoes. She sighed heavily and covered her eyes.

"Need anything before I go?" Tess asked.

"How about a tire size aspirin for this headache?" Cat replied.

Tess smirked and pulled out a large bottle. "How about a bottle instead?"

Cat took the bottle. "That'll do."

"Okay, so I'm gonna go and see why David's house exploded. Call if you need anything." Tess said.

"Will do. Thanks Tess." Cat called.

Tess walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Cat closed her eyes and sighed. She felt a breeze drift over face. She opened one of her eyes to find Vincent kneeling beside her on the floor. She smiled tiredly. "Hey."

He returned the smile. "Hey. How're you feeling?"

"I've been better, but the doctor says I'll be fine in a few days." She explained.

"I swear…I was aiming for you." Vincent explained.

Cat frowned and slowly pushed herself up onto her elbows. "That was you?"

"I tried to warn you about the gas but your phone was busy. So-"

"You threw the rock to catch my attention, but when I dropped my phone I got in the way." Cat finished.

"I am so sorry Catherine." He said.

Catherine couldn't help but laugh. "Forget it, Vincent. You did what you had to. If you hadn't I wouldn't be here."

Vincent lifted an ice pack to Catherine's head. "How's the case going so far?"

Catherine sighed. "Well, we were making progress before our suspect's house exploded."

Vincent nodded. "How about you start at the beginning.

Catherine sat up on the couch, holding the icepack. "Our victim was found stabbed to death in her hotel room. The bridesmaids found her. She was the maid of honor in her best friend's wedding, the groom. Apparently while the bachelorette party was going on, Michelle stayed behind and someone came to see her. We're not sure if it was the killer or a third party."

Vincent nodded. "Okay I follow."

"Turns out that Michelle and the bride weren't exactly friends, but David talked his fiancé into letting her be the maid of honor." Cat continued. "So Tess and I went to David's house to talk to him. Guess what we found."

"What?"

"Curtains drawn up, completely silent inside. It was like he was hiding from someone. He was practically locked up in his trophy room." Cat explained.

"Trophy room?"

"He's a hunter. Apparently so was Michelle. I saw a cabinet containing several guns and hunting knives, most of them were given to him by the victims. One of which had what looked like blood on. But before I could ask him about it-"

"I hit you in the head." Vincent finished. "And all your evidence burned in the explosion."

Cat nodded. "Yeah."

"You said he was hiding?"

"It looked that way. All the curtains were closed, the windows, the doors were locked. There was only one other person there." Cat explained.

"So who's he hiding from?" Vincent asked.

Cat shook her head. "I don't know yet. But he may not be hiding from someone. He could've sabotage the fireplace to throw us off his trail." She turned to Vincent. He was staring toward the open balcony, his chin in his hand. "Vincent?"

Vincent turned quickly. "Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking." He answered quickly.

Cat nodded slowly. "Okay. Um…before you…got my attention…did you see anyone nearby?"

Vincent shook his head. "Not that I remember."

Catherine sighed slowly. "This case does not make any sense."

"Maybe you're looking at it from the wrong angle?"

Cat turned to Vincent. "And how do I change that?"

Vincent paused. "Give me time on that one."

Cat laughed.

* * *

short, yes, but Vincent needed to make an apperance.


	4. Chapter 4

"David was released this morning from the hospital. Besides a couple cuts, he's fine. But after being thrown from an exploding house, they wanted to keep him under observation." Tess explained walking into the precinct.

"_Joe sent out a tail on him."_ Cat replied.

Tess frowned. "Didn't the doctor's tell you to stay out of work?"

"_Yeah, who really does that?"_ Cat asked.

Tess entered the office and found Catherine sitting at her desk, holding her phone. "Not you, obviously. What else did you find out?"

"Not much. David doesn't want to talk with us without a lawyer present." Cat explained.

"Must have something to hide." Tess explained.

"You'd be right, there." Evan said, joining them at Catherine's desk. He looked at Cat. "Weren't supposed to take a few days?"

"And keep away from computer screens, no driving, no texting, and take only Tylenol for the headaches." Cat replied. "What do you have?"

Evan passed the paper. "DNA results from the abandoned condom."

Tess looked over the results. "It's David's DNA on the condom."

"Looks like the fiancé wasn't all that loyal." Evan explained.

"Did you get anything from the knives?"

Evan shook his head. "Any DNA that **was** on them was destroyed in the explosion. But I did manage to find the murder weapon. The Buck Knifes 119. The blade's six inches length matches the depths of the stab wounds and hilt patterns on Michelle's body."

Catherine looked at the knife. "It's the same one I saw had blood on it. It was also a gift from Michelle."

Evan frowned. "If these two were so close, why wasn't Michelle the bride?"

Cat shook her head. "We don't know yet, but I think it's time we ask the real bride."

Tess smiled. "We can catch her at the salon for her hair appointment."

"You know, Tess, I have a better idea." Catherine said, rising from her chair.

* * *

The salon was nestled between a high end apparel store and Tiffney's jewelry. The front windows were tinted to prevent passersby's from peeking in. It made the staff and patrons more comfortable. Young women flicked through stylists and gossip catalogues, texted on their phones, and caught up with the social circles. The hair dressers and stylists stood behind the chairs of their patrons, pulling scissors and spray bottles from their trays as they worked.

Catherine was seated in the far corner of the floor. She'd been there for fifteen minutes waiting for the bride, who'd shown up twenty minutes late for her appointment. Immediately Catherine could see what the bridesmaids had meant by Carly's attitude. She had cussed out her caller, barked at the hair dresser, and insulted her bridesmaids. However, none of the girls had rated her out to the bride. Either out of fear or retribution against the bride, Catherine wasn't sure, but it was paying off. Catherine's stylist was putting the final touches to her hair and stepped away for a moment.

"Oh my god I am so jealous of your hair." Carly said.

Cat turned to her and smiled. "What?"

"Your hair is so gorgeous and manageable. I can't get mine to do anything decent. It has so much volume and it's totally damaged and dull." Carly explained. Her dark brown locked were curled and frizzy, but she was still a very attractive petite young woman. Catherine could see the resemblances between Carly and Michelle.

"Really?" Cat asked. "I can't seem to do anything with my hair because it lacks volume. But your hair. I bet your hair has natural ringlets after you wash it."

Carly nodded. "How did you know?"

"I can totally see the ringlets around your face. Curling just along your eyes, making them stand out and accenting your whole face." Catherine said. "Sorry, I'm Cat."

Carly reached and shook her hand, "Carly."

"Are you getting anything special today?"

"Trying to finalize my hairstyle for my wedding." Carly explained.

"Oh congratulations. When's the wedding?"

"Tomorrow." Carly answered.

"Wow, so soon." Cat squealed…or tried to.

"I know." Carly replied. "I just wish it would work out."

"Your hair?" Cat asked.

"No the groom." Carly answered quickly. "He keeps trying to call off the wedding, but I'm not letting him."

"Is he getting cold feet?"

Carly snorted. "And the fact that his friend was murdered just yesterday."

"Oh my god what happened?"

"No idea. He never told me." Carly replied.

"She was murdered in her hotel room." Hailey explained.

Carly glared at her through the mirror. "Who said you could talk?"

Hailey returned the glare but said nothing more.

"So the wedding's still on?" Catherine asked.

"Hell yes. I'm not letting some small town bimbo ruin my wedding." Carly answered. "Now she won't be there to distract him."

"You think he would've left with her there?" Cat asked.

"Absolutely." Carly answered.

Her stylist returned and finished spraying Cat's hair. "Alright, you're all done."

Catherine smiled. "Thank you. It was nice meeting you Carly."

"You too Cat."

"Good luck on your wedding." Cat called. She stood up and walked toward the front desk. Hailey caught Cat's eye and winked as she passed by. Catherine paid her bill and walked out onto the sidewalk. She spotted Tess' car just a block from the salon. Her head throbbed from the sunlight, but she managed to get to the car with no trouble.

"What did you find out?" Tess asked as she climbed into the car.

"Those feelings of hatred between Michelle and Carly were not one sided." Cat explained. "Carly did not like Michelle at all. She had no remorse for her death. She was actually glad Michelle was dead so she wouldn't distract Daniel."

"Wow, that's love." Tess said. She started the car. "You think she's part of it?"

"Not sure. There's nothing to tie her to either crimes yet, but we can't rule her out either." Catherine said.

Tess sighed. "So what do we have then?"

"Not much." Cat said. "From the bride anyways."

"What're you thinking?"

"David." Cat answered.

"He lawyered up."

"His knife matches the wounds, the marks on Michelle's body were made with the precision of a hunter, and his DNA is on a condom found at the crime scene. He can't dodge all of those questions, even with his lawyer." Cat explained.

Tess smiled. "Well then, let's go have a talk with David again. And without the explosion."

* * *

yeah...not sure what to say...


	5. Chapter 5

David looked less than comfortable sitting in the interrogation room with his lawyer. His hands were bandaged from numerous cuts sustained in the explosion. His lawyer sat beside him, whispering tips into his ear while Catherine and Tess watched from the outside. They opened the door and entered the room. David turned as they entered. Neither cop missed the look in his eyes.

"My client has been fully cooperative with the police-"

"But not completely honest." Catherine interrupted. She turned to David. "You didn't tell us you slept with Michelle on the night that she died."

David said nothing.

"We found your DNA on the condom you left behind." Tess explained. "What happen? She ask you to leave Carly but you couldn't, so she threatened to tell her about the two of you…and you killed her."

"That's enough Detectives!" the lawyer said. "You have no evidence of this."

"Oh, but we do." Tess continued. "We have his DNA placing him with the victim right before her death. His hunting knife to match the wounds in her body, and motive. So if we're wrong, by all means, Mr. Wilson, tell us."

David looked up from the table. "You're wrong."

"Then tells us what you know." Tess said.

"David-"

"Stop." David said. "I've been seeing Michelle for six months. After the engagement. It started during the hunting trip that winter and kept going from there."

"Why now?" Catherine asked.

"Because I realized I couldn't marry Carly."

"Then why keep it a secret, why not just call off the wedding?"

"Because Carly doesn't take 'no' very well." David explained. "She's been high maintenance since I met her, but with the wedding plans she's been beyond unbearable. But every time I tried to call it off she'd…"

"What did she do?" Tess asked.

"She threatened Michelle."

"So she knew about the two of you." Cat said.

David shook his head. "No. no, she'd just say she'd ruin her career back in Ohio. Her job was everything to her; I couldn't let her lose it over me. Then Michelle had me give Carly an ultimatum."

"What was that?"

"A prenupt." David answered. "Carly either signed it, or the wedding was off. That way, when her fantasy wedding ends, she wouldn't get any money from it."

That Catherine understood. "What happened that night?"

David sighed. "I went over to Michelle's hotel after the girls left for the party. We had sex and I left around midnight. I had to be back home before Carly stopped by. That was the last time I saw Michelle."

"Mr. Wilson, I want to believe you, but you have to give us more than that." Catherine said.

"I got home around twelve thirty when Carly called me. She said they had car trouble on the way back to the hotel and she'd be late getting in." David answered.

Cat and Tess glanced at each other. "Thank you Mr. Wilson, you can go now."

David and his lawyer both stood and walked toward the door. David stopped and turned toward Catherine. "I know I should've called off the engagement. Michelle would still be alive if it wasn't for me. All I wanted was her to be happy." And with that, he left the room.

"What do you think?" Tess asked.

"He's telling the truth. Carly wasn't all that broken up about Michelle's death. It felt like she was confessing to it, actually." Cat explained.

"You think she could do it?"

Cat shrugged. "It's possible. She told him they had car trouble, but Hailey and Audrey never mentioned it. So either they're lying and covering up for Carly, or she's lying."

"Guess we're bringing in the bridesmaids." Tess said.

Cat chuckled and rubbed her head.

"You okay?" Tess asked.

Cat nodded. "Yeah, just a headache."

"Okay, you go sit down and I'll call in our bridal squad." Tess said.

Cat smiled and walked back to her desk. She pulled out a bottle of aspirin and down two with water. She pulled out her cell and scrolled through her contacts. She pressed send and waited through the dial tone.

The line opened on the first ring. _"He's not here."_

"Good. I actually wanted to talk to you, JT." Cat said.

"_Me? Why me?"_ JT asked.

"Uh…I just wanted to make sure Vincent was okay. He seemed a little distracted when I talked to him yesterday." Cat explained.

"_It's probably because he feels guilty for decking you with a rock."_ JT answered.

Catherine chuckled before she could stop herself. "Maybe. But he started distancing himself while I was explaining the case to him. Like it…like it affected him."

"_What's the case?"_ JT asked.

"Basically, murdered maid of honor, cheating groom, and the mother of all bridezilla's without the bride." Cat explained.

The line was silent.

"JT? You still there?"

"_Yeah. Yeah I'm here."_ He said.

"JT this is not doing anything for my concern." Catherine said.

JT sighed. _"I know why Vincent was acting that way."_

"So it is the case?"

"_Indirectly, yes."_ JT answered. _"But that is all I can tell you, because he just walked in."_

"I will take it. Thanks." She hung up and put the phone back into her pocket.

Tess walked back to the desks looking exasperated.

"What happened?"

"Guess who's at the hospital claiming she was attacked in her home." She said.

Cat arched one of her brows. "The bride?"

Tess nodded. "I'll drive."

* * *

short, yes, but leading to drama in the next chapter i swaer. you're not dissappointed yet are you?


	6. Chapter 6

Being inside a hospital twice in the same amount of days gave Catherine an uncomfortable vibe. Add to it that her headache hadn't cleared up at all since she'd taken the medication and Catherine was just chipper returning to the hospital. They were led to an examination room where Carly was situated. She was seated on a gurney with her arm on a tray while the doctor worked on her. She looked up as they entered, her eyes immediately finding Catherine.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

Catherine felt a little too excited in showing her badge to Carly. "NYPD."

"Oh hell no." Carly replied.

"Don't worry I'm not here to arrest you." Catherine explained.

"We're here about your assault." Tess stated.

Carly snorted. "Took you long enough. I've been here for hours getting poked, prodded, and stabbed by the staff."

"Why don't you tell us where you were when it happened?" Tess suggested.

"I was at my apartment getting ready for the rehearsal dinner when this guy attacked me. He held a knife to me and said 'you're next'. Then he cut me half a dozen times and left." She explained.

"Can you think of anyone who'd want to stop the wedding?" Tess asked.

"Anyone besides Michelle and David?" Cat repeated.

Tess and Carly both looked to Cat. One with a gaze of astonishment at her boldness with the victim, the other with absolute hatred toward her remarks.

"I am not talking with that bitch in the room." Carly stated.

Tess turned toward Cat.

Cat shrugged. "Fine by me." She turned and left. Out in the hall she sighed heavily. Her headache was still ragging through her skull. She walked down the hall toward the closest fountain. An arm shot out form an empty room and dragged her inside. The door shut behind her. Cat spun around to find Vincent leaning against the door. She sighed with relief.

"Vincent." She gasped. "You have to stop doing that."

"I'm sorry; I had to grab you before your partner went after you." Vincent explained. "That was pretty gutsy back there."

"No that was my temper getting the better of me." She replied. "What are you doing here?"

Vincent shrugged. "Following a lead."

"What lead?"

"I went back to the hotel, just to get a view of the scene and I noticed an overwhelming scent of a woman's perfume." Vincent explained. "And then while I was checking out the gas line at the mansion, I noticed that it was there as well. Only this was everywhere, this time."

"Well, the perfume could've belonged to Michelle. It was her room and she probably went to David's house on the occasion." Cat said. "Or it could be the killers."

"I didn't say it was much." Vincent replied. "But I noticed that in the hotel it came specifically from the bed. Nowhere else, like that was the one place the person was."

Cat shook her head. "No, it's great. That's very helpful, Vincent."

Vincent watched her closely. "What is it?"

"Vincent, I don't want you to waste your time with this case if you're uncomfortable with it." She explained.

Vincent's brow rose. "What makes you think I'm uncomfortable with it?"

Catherine didn't answer, but then she didn't need to.

"That was why you call JT." He said. "Instead of coming to me you go behind my back."

"I did not go behind your back!" Cat replied.

"You went to JT, Catherine!

"You were the one lying to me Vincent."

They were silent, both too angry to speak. Catherine took a deep breath and turned. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She hated leaving the argument like it was, but she was working, and neither of them were in the right state of mind to finish the conversation. Especially when they were both right. She massaged her temples and walked down the hall. Her skull was still slitting in two, splitting her focus with it.

Deep in her pocket, Cat felt her phone vibrate. She held back a groan when she read her dad's name on her screen and ignored how it aggravated her headache further. She pressed the accept button and brought the hone to her ear. "Hey, dad."

"_Hey sweetie. Do you have a moment?"_ he asked.

Cat glanced down the hall. "Yeah, did you need something?"

"_I just wanted to finalize our plans for this weekend."_ He explained.

"Right, dinner." Cat said.

"_That's right. Eight o'clock, try not to let work interfere again."_

"I will be there." She said. She glanced back down the hall as Tess exited the exam room. "I gotta go dad. I'll see you this weekend." She hung up quickly.

"Anything important?" Tess asked.

Cat shrugged. "Just my dad reminding me about dinner."

"And your inevitable date." Tess replied.

Cat rolled her eyes and rubbed her head once more.

"You okay?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, just a headache."

"Alright, I'm dropping you off at home. You shouldn't have come back so soon." Tess said.

"Tess I'm fine. It's just stress from the case."

"Which is the last thing you need." Tess reminded.

"Okay, how about I just stick to the desk and word the phone and paperwork?" Cat offered.

Tess eyed her carefully. "That'd be great, except I don't believe you."

"Tess-"

Tess' phone rang, ending the argument. Tess pulled out her phone. "Varges. Yeah. Right, we're on our way." She slipped her phone back into her pocket. "That was Joe, he wants us back ASAP. Apparently Carly's asked for protection."

"She didn't say anything to you about it?" Cat asked.

Tess asked. "Nope. Probably because someone jumped the accusation gun in there."

"Sorry."

"You sure it's just the stress from the case?"

Cat shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know anymore."

* * *

When Catherine and Tess returned to the precinct, Joe was waiting for them in his office. They were quickly seated in front of his desk. Catherine ignored the pointed look he gave her as she took her seat. Thankfully her headache had finally died down some. They sat in silence with nothing but the ticking of the clock and background of other officers outside the office. Joe looked from Tess to Catherine, seeing where the best place to start was.

"I don't usually get complaints from victims about my best detectives." He began. "But it's not the first time you've crossed the line is it Chandler?"

Catherine shook her head. "No sir."

"Now I can understand the attitude you have given the gravity of the case, but I cannot allow you to belittle another victim in the case. Even if they are a suspect. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Joe said. He sighed. "Now onto the next order of business. Your victim has asked for police protection tomorrow. Apparently her attacker has her so terrified she believes they'll try to kill her at the wedding."

Catherine suddenly got an idea. "Maybe they should?"

Joe and Tess both looked at Catherine.

"Not kill her." Catherine quickly replied. "We use the wedding to lure the attacker out of hiding. Place two officers undercover as the bride and the groom. The guests can have under covers waiting while uniforms sweep the entire area."

Tess nodded. "Yeah, fake him out. When they go for either one, we move in and catch him."

"The uniforms posing as the couple will be in the most danger. And the bride won't have any protective gear." Joe stated.

"One of use can double as the bride. Dressed up and veil down, no one will know." Tess explained.

Catherine nodded. "We may not have another chance to catch the killer."

Joe was silent for a moment. "Alright. I'll put together the team. We keep is small. Chandler, you're doubling for the bride. Between you and Varges, you're the closest resemblance and size. And since you weren't supposed to be back as work for a few more days, a little dress up shouldn't be a problem."

* * *

i told you there'd be drama. not as dramatic as my last fic but eh...next chapters fun though. promise!


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine could well remember the stress when her father married Brooke. She'd spent her day going back and forth from room to room putting the finishing details on everything. And then getting her own hair and makeup finished for photos. Brooke however was a complete wreck while she sat in her chair while her hair and makeup were being done. But standing in for the bride, going through the motions was far worse than what Catherine had expected. She had arrived at the hotel at nine thirty and had promptly been seated. The hairdresser, whom didn't remember seeing Catherine the day before worked on her carefully. Carly had scared her so bad that the woman looked far more stressed than Cat. At the end of the hour, Catherine's long hair was braided on the sides and pulled behind her head. The remainder of her hair was curled and styled. Small white flowers were placed in her braids and fastened in. Her make up came next. Catherine was glad when it ended. Joe may've placed her as the brides double for peace and protection, but it was anything but relaxing. Catherine grabbed the peep toe shoes beside her and slipped them on. She stared at the beaded flower accented with pearls. They were stunning shoes.

"You ready for the dress?" Tess asked, entering the room with a large beige bag over her arm. The hairdresser passed her and left the room. She was dressed in a dark green dress. The straps crossed in front of her neck and down her shoulders. Her hair was pulled up to one side. She draped the bag over the large sofa and unzipped it. "Wow."

The dress was a large, elegant ball gown. A sweetheart neckline with ruching, pleats, embroidery, and layers upon layers of fabric. Catherine could hardly believe she was about to put the dress onto her body. She felt terrified to simply touch the extravagant dress, much less wear it. She carefully removed the dress from the bag and laid it across the bed.

Tess reached out and checked the receipt tucked inside the back. "$55,000! That's our annual salary!"

"Yeah Carly has expensive taste." Audrey said, entering the room. She wore a lime green strapless dress. The skirt was ruffled, barely reaching her knees. Her blond hair was pulled up into a bun.

"You don't say." Tess replied.

"I came to exchange the gifts." Audrey explained.

"Oh right!" Catherine walked back to the vanity where Carly had left her present for David. Catherine lifted the photo and paused. It was a photo of David and Carly hunting. The area was one Cat recognized in Michelle's paintings that hung in David's house. She turned to Audrey. "I didn't know Carly hunted."

Audrey nodded. "Yeah. David took her out a few times. Even gave her her own bowie knife."

Tess caught onto Cat. "You know, why don't you help Cat get ready? I'll go give the groom his present. I'm not too helpful when it comes to putting on dresses and this is not a dress you want ruined. Especially when you know how Carly's going to act when she realizes we messed up her dress."

"Right." Audrey said. "Point taken."

Tess took the photo. "I'll go find our groom and give him your love."

Cat smiled. "Gee thanks."

Tess walked out of the room, leaving Audrey with Catherine. Catherine turned to Audrey. "Here goes nothing."

Audrey smiled and picked up the wedding dress. She unzipped the back and allowed Cat to step into it. Cat untied her bathrobe and tossed it onto the bed. They lifted the dress up around her body. Catherine held the ruched and lace bodice against her body as Audrey zipped it up. The fabric hung around Cat's body like a glove.

"Wow." Audrey said.

Catherine turned to her. "What?"

"I swear you and Carly look identical. But between you and me, you look better than she does in the dress." Audrey explained.

Catherine chuckled. "I'm not so sure about that."

Audrey grabbed the veil. "Well I am, and I'm in the bridal party." She carefully placed the veil on Catherine's head. "There. I'll go let the photographer know you're ready."

"Photo's really?" Cat asked.

"Hey, you may as well go with it." Audrey said. She turned and walked out of the room.

Catherine sighed heavily. This couldn't be happening. Out of all the times she went undercover, this was by far the worst. She grabbed her secondary holster and hiked up her dress. She strapped the holster to her ankle and checked the rounds in her gun. Cat slipped the gun into the holster and lowered her dress. She turned around, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Cat couldn't help but look at herself in the mirror. The veil hung gently over her curled and braided hair. The flowers peeked out the side of her head. The dress hung around her body. The lace lining of the bodice traveled all around the bodice. Beneath it was the pleats, followed by the lace appliques. The body of the dress was pleated to her knees where it was pulled up to reveal the lace appliqued skirt. The skirt swam around her body. The veil lay over the skirt and stretched out a few more feet. She barely recognized herself in the mirror, even her gunshot scar was hidden away.

"I don't remember getting an invitation."

Catherine turned quickly. Vincent stood in the open doorway leading out to the balcony. His hands were in his pockets as he looked at her. Catherine couldn't help but blush as his eyes traveled up her body.

"Wow." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Cat asked, keeping herself from smiling.

"I uh…I stopped by your apartment this morning to apologize…but you weren't there. And you weren't at the station." Vincent began. "If I'd known I was coming to a wedding I would've dressed up."

Cat smiled. "I'm doubling as the bride for her protection."

"Lucky you." He said, looking around the room.

"What's wrong?"

"That scent I picked up in the other room, I smell it again."

Cat tilted her head. "In this room?"

Vincent nodded. "Yeah, it's really strange. The scent's faint, but it's still here."

"Where?"

Vincent pointed toward the bedroom. Catherine turned and walked toward the bedroom.

"How the hell can you walk in that?" Vincent asked, following a few feet behind her.

"I have no idea." Cat replied. She stopped inside the bedroom. "Now where?"

Vincent stood in the doorway for a moment. He walked across the room to the bathroom and opened the door. He rifled through the bottles on the counter until he found a small glass bottle. He pulled off the cap and inhaled the scent. Vincent drew back from the bottle and capped it. "That's it."

Cat took the bottle from his hand. "Complementary perfume bottle for the deluxe suits."

"If you say so." Vincent said.

"Do you remember seeing it at the first crime scene?" Catherine asked.

Vincent thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No I didn't. But the scent was there, localized on the bed, but not on the victim."

Catherine thumbed the bottle in her hands. She couldn't explain it yet, but it was so close. Just on the tip of her tongue. "Souvenir!"

Vincent nodded slowly. "Guests take the perfume or shampoo bottles from hotels they stay in. Right."

"Right. Only our killer took the perfume." Catherine replied.

"Alright, how'd it get to the mansion?" Vincent asked.

"Bear with me." Catherine set the bottle down. "Women put perfume on their wrists and then transfer it to their necks."

Vincent nodded. "Okay, I follow."

"The only way to open the gas valve is with a crescent wrench. While using the wrench, the killer inadvertently transfers the perfume onto the wrench and their palms while opening the valve -"

"And then transfers it to the valve itself." Vincent finished.

Cat nodded. "Exactly."

"Okay, mansion's explained. But what about the hotel room?" Vincent asked.

Catherine bit her lip. "I don't know. I can't answer that one." She sat down on the bed.

Vincent watched Catherine closely. "I think I do."

Cat looked up. "How?"

"Lie down on the bed." Vincent said quickly.

Catherine's brow arched.

"Trust me."

Catherine pulled the veil from her hair and tossed it to the side. She carefully eased herself onto the middle of the bed, matching Michelle's position when they found her. She lay back, staring up at the ceiling. She prayed she didn't mess up her hair; that was the last thing she needed to do, sit through another session with a terrified hairdresser.

Vincent climbed onto the bed beside her, avoiding her dress. "Okay, Michelle's lying in bed when the killer attacks her." He placed his arm over Catherine's chest. "Where's my wrist?"

Catherine turned her head toward his wrist. "On the sheets."

"Killer pins her to the bed with one arm and then stabs her, transferring the perfume to the sheets and not Michelle." Vincent explained. He climbed off the bed and helped Catherine up. "How's that going to help find who killed Michelle?"

Catherine shook her head and picked up the veil. "I'm not sure yet. Just placing the killer was pure luck."

Vincent smiled and took the veil. He walked behind Catherine and slipped it back into her hair. Catherine looked at the veil around her. Her eyes trailed to the dress and finally to the bottle. It finally made sense. She turned around to face Vincent.

"Our killer has expensive tastes." She said.

"Okay I'm lost." He said.

"The hotel, the dress, the veil, the perfume, the gifts. They all point to the killer." Catherine explained.

Vincent's eyes grew wide. "The bride?"

Catherine nodded. "David was planning to divorce Carly soon after they were married and go back to Michelle. He secured a prenupt to ensure that in the divorce, she got nothing."

"But if he dies, the prenupt is invalid." Vincent continued.

"Exactly." Catherine said. "And Carly's been to David's house, her scent would be all over and it would give her access to the pipes."

"This is all good in theory, but you still have to prove it." Vincent said.

Catherine's phone rang outside the room. "Fingers crossed that our proof." She rushed into the other room and grabbed her phone. "Chandler?"

"_Cat I got the results you asked for from Carly's exam."_ Evan said.

"And?"

"_And you were right, once again. The marks on Carly's arm were made by the same weapon used to kill Michelle, though not the exact weapon itself."_ Evan explained.

"We're looking for a bowie knife." Cat said.

"_One that is conveniently missing from the bride's trophy case."_ Evan replied.

"Which means she probably has it still on her." Cat finished. "Thanks Evan." She hung up and dropped her phone back on the table.

"If she gets wind you're onto her, she'll run." Vincent explained.

"Not without at least trying to take out David."

"Where is he now?" Vincent asked.

"Out of the brides reach." Catherine explained. "After the ceremony, we're supposed to have them meet in the hotel so they can sign the certificate, but David already told me they'd signed the marriage certificate earlier in the week, which technically means they're already married. So when she gets to the room she's going to expect David to be dead already."

"She doesn't know you doubled the groom as well." Vincent stated.

Catherine shook her head. "Not at all."

"You are one devious bride." Vincent said.

Catherine looked at Vincent closely. No matter what happened between them she could always count on his help. He broke each case wide open for her every time he helped. And all from the sidelines. He never asked for anything in return-besides her safety-just her trust. Nothing more, nothing less. For such a simply request, they both seemed to have the hardest time following it.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Vincent frowned, visibly confused. "For what?"

"For going behind your back." She answered. "You'd think that after a year of this we would have learned not to hide anything. I guess some habits are-"

"Harder to break than others." He finished.

Catherine nodded. "Yeah."

"Catherine-"

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"I'm back!" Audrey called.

Vincent bolted behind the bedroom door. Cat rushed out of the room just as Audrey opened the front door. She came in with an elderly photographer. Cat hurried to meet them at the door.

"We have a few minutes before the ceremony to take some pictures, and he found some good places far from David's room." Audrey explained. "And even better, you get all the photos before you leave."

Great." Catherine said. She glanced over her shoulder at the bedroom door.

* * *

tada! if anyone wants to look up Cat's dress i have the link, but it. hopefully it will work.

demetriosbride

.com (slash) (questionmark) page (equals) details (and) styleID (equals) 164

if it doesn't work let me know. it's abeautiful dress.


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine waited outside the ceremony hall. She held the massive gaudy bouquet of silk white roses and peacock feathers. She adjusted the mic piece in her ear, keeping her in the loop with all other officers in the building. The last bridesmaid entered, leaving Catherine alone in the hall.

"_Everyone in position."_ Joe said. _"Varges, what's the status of the perp?"_

"_She's in the wind. She must've ditched her guards twenty minutes ago."_ Tess replied.

Catherine exhaled slowly. Carly was going to make her move at the ceremony.

"_All officers be on the lookout for the suspect. Female brunette, twenty-five, five-five."_ Joe explained.

"Suspect is possibly armed and is considered dangerous. She blew up her fiancé's house; she won't hesitate with anyone else." Catherine said.

"Ready?"

Catherine turned. The bride's real father was going to walk her down the aisle. All he knew was that his daughter was somewhere for her safety. Cat nodded. "Yes, I am."

He nodded and took her arm. They walked to the front doors and waited for them to open. From the inside, Catherine could hear the shift in the music. The doors opened, revealing the brightly lit ceremony room. Everyone rose from their decorated chairs. The aisle was dotted with tiny petals from the young flower girls. The room was large, supporting the two hundred people within it. The altar was decorated with an archway laces with fabric and white flowers. Together, they began their march down the aisle. Catherine forced herself to smile at the guests as she passed. Thanks to the veil covering her face, none of them would realize she was not the real bride. They reached the front of the room where the father of the bride and the grooms double exchanged Catherine's hands. Catherine passed her bouquet to Hailey and stood with the double.

"_We're sweeping the surrounding rooms by the hall."_

"Dear friends, we are gathered together on this beautiful day, to celebrate the union of David Wilson and Carly Benedict in holy matrimony. A union such as this cannot be easily committed to. And no marriage will be perfect. There will be trials and tests. There will be tears. But there will also be joy. Great joy and wonderful memories to be made." The pastor began.

Catherine let her eyes scan the room, careful not to take her eyes off the groom for too long.

"David, take her hand." The pastor said. The groom took Catherine's left hand and the ring from the best man. "I David Wilson."

"I, David Wilson."

"Take you, Carly Benedict, to be my wife,my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

"Take you, Carly Benedict, to be my wife,my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

"_West room, clear."_

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow…"

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." The groom finished, slipping the ring over Catherine's finger.

"_East room clear."_

Where was Carly? There were only a certain number of rooms near the ceremony hall that she could hide in. But if she was going to try and take out David, she'd need another way in without being spotted. But what was it?

"Carly." The pastor said, shaking Cat from her thoughts. Cat quickly took the ring from Hailey and took David's hand. "I, Carly Benedict."

"Take you, David Wilson to be my husband,my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

"Take you, David Wilson, to be my husband,my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Cat repeated. She looked up at the undercover across from her. He urged her to keep going. They couldn't blow their cover yet.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow…"

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Cat slipped the ring over his hand.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor concluded.

The groom lifted Catherine's veil and leaned in. Cat looked around the room. In the far corner, in the back of the room, she caught sight of Carly, with a rifle. Carly fired at them. Catherine threw herself into the groom, throwing him out of her sight. The bullet ripped through the wall right beside the pastor. The guests screamed in fear and rose from their seats. Catherine rose to her feet and looked for Carly, but she had already fled. The groom rose and removed his weapon.

"Get the guests clear!" he ordered.

"Shots fired! Repeat, shots fired in the ceremony room. Suspect's armed and on the move." Catherine said. She pulled her gun from her hostler and ran toward Carly's last location. She ran out into the hall.

The guests were being cleared toward the closest exit. Catherine headed off in the opposite direction. She ran down the hall and carefully peeked around the corner. Again, there was no one there. Catherine eased around the corner and moved down the hall. She pasted the stairwell entrance and paused. The door was partially opened into the stairwell. Catherine eased the door opened and looked down. The stairwell was clear but she could hear footsteps. She looked up and spotted Carly running up toward the next floor. Using the railing, Catherine propelled herself up the stairs toward Carly.

"This is Detective Chandler; I'm in the west stairwell heading up to the fifth floor, in pursuit of suspect. Repeat, west stairwell up to the fifth floor. Perusing suspect." Cat said.

The shot rang out through the stairwell. Cat heard the bullet collide with the concrete railing and ricochet off somewhere. On instinct, Cat withdrew from the railing, out of Carly's sight. She heard Carly's steps continuing up the stairs.

"This isn't how you want to end this, Carly." Cat called. She started up the stairwell again.

"The hell I don't!" Carly shouted, firing again.

Another bullet shot out toward Catherine. It ricocheted off the barrier and grazed over Catherine's shoulder. She winced as the pain immediately radiated off her wound. She felt the blood run down her back, but she kept running after her. Above her she could hear the door open onto the fifth floor. Catherine pushed herself up the stairs to the door. She opened the door and slowly peeked through.

Carly slammed the butt of her rifle into Catherine's stomach, knocking the gun from her hands. Cat doubled over as the air was forced from her lungs. Carly shoved Cat back through the door. Cat grabbed the rifle and tried to pry it from her hands. Carly shoved Catherine against the concrete rail. Cat's back slammed against the metal bar and concrete corner. The force tilted Cat over the bar. Her feet barely touched the floor. Cat tried to push Carly off, but Carly had the proverbial high ground at the moment. Cat wedges her foot up and kicked Carly away. The momentum launched Catherine over the edge of the railing and ripped the rifle from Carly's grasp, sending her back into the wall. Cat grabbed onto the railing with both hands, dropping the rifle in the process.

The door several flights down opened loudly. Catherine looked down to see several officers running below her. Carly ran out into the hall, leaving Catherine hanging over the edge. Cat winced and tried to pull herself up. Her shoes caught her dress, unable to catch the concrete. Her grip was quickly loosening around the rail.

Suddenly Vincent landed just on the other side of the railing. He grabbed her hands and pulled her over the side. His head steadied her back as she gathered her bearings. "You okay?"

Catherine nodded. "I'm fine, where's Carly?"

"She's heading toward the east stairs." Vincent answered. He grabbed the door and opened it.

Cat ran out into the hall and grabbed her gun. "Suspect's heading to the east stairwell, trying to make her escape."

Vincent followed right behind her. He jogged in front. "This way."

Catherine jogged after him. "You should go before you're seen."

"Not a chance." Vincent replied with a smirk.

Cat smirked back. "Cut off the east stairwell."

Vincent nodded. "You got it." He took off in the opposite direction.

When Cat glanced behind her, he was already gone. With the east stairwell blocked off, Cat only had Carly to deal with. She sprinted down the hall and rounded the corner. She spotted Carly vanishing around the next corner. Catherine picked up the skirt of her dress and booked it down the hall. Her shoes clattered against the carpeted floor as she ran. Even confined in a dress and heels, Carly could be that far ahead of her now.

Cat rounded the corner and brought her left arm up, blocking Carly's arm. In her fists was a tightly clutched Bowie Knife. Carly grabbed Catherine's wrist and threw her into the wall, knocking the gun from her hand. Catherine shoved Carly from her. Carly staggered a few paces, but easily regained her footing. She stood between Catherine and her weapon, still wielding her knife. She sliced through the air, aiming at Catherine's midsection. Catherine stepped back from Carly's reach. She heard the distinct sound of fabric tearing from the blade. Carly slashed again. Catherine grabbed her wrist and twisted hard. The blade fell from Carly's grasp as she cried out. Carly drove her fist into Catherine's stomach. The dress managed to dull the first blow, but the second was enough. Catherine doubled over, releasing Carly's hand. Carly punched Catherine in the face and headed for the stairs.

As Carly reached for the door, it burst opened and smashed into her head. Carly staggered back, covering her face. Cat took the chance and tackled Carly onto the ground. She forced Carly onto her stomach and pinned her arms against her back. Cat looked over to the stairwell where Vincent stood. She gave him a quick smile. Vincent nodded and closed the door.

"Suspect is in custody, fifth floor east hall." Catherine said.

Tess came around the corner with Joe in toe. "You alright?"

Catherine nodded. "Yeah."

Tess retrieved her cuffs and secured Carly's arms. "Carly Benedict, you're under arrest for the marcher of Michelle Foreson, the attempted murder of David Wilson, the attempted murder of an officer, and assault with a deadly weapon. You have the right to remain silent. Should you chose to waive that right anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights as I have read them to you?"

Catherine stood in front of Carly. "I hope the wedding was worth it, Carly. Cause you'll never see another one again."

Carly shook her head. "If it wasn't for that bitch I'd be happily married."

"You have no one to blame but yourself." Catherine said. "You should've just cut your losses and let David be happy."

"I don't like to lose." Carly said.

"Well you lost this one big time." Cat reminded.

"Let's go." Tess ordered. She pushed Carly down the hall.

* * *

take down! oh next chapter's going to be cute just fyi


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine stood in the reception hall with Joe as he took her report of the take down. The EMT's had treated and bandaged the cut on her back, though the dress became the unfortunate victim. The guests had been allowed to return to their rooms, though several refused to let the events ruin the use of the hall. Several guests sat around the tables eating and chatting. The photographer was taking what pictures he could of the after event. David was seated at one of the far windows, staring aimlessly at the dance floor.

Tess entered the reception hall and made her way toward them. "Benedicts on her way to booking now, so's her rifle and knife."

"Her knife's probably going to hold her own DNA from cutting herself." Catherine said.

Joe nodded. "Good work ladies. Go home, get some rest. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Thanks boss." Tess called as he left. She turned toward Cat, eying the dress. "So…this mean you're going to tell your dad to stop worrying about the 'settled down' thing?"

Cat smiled. "He's my dad. He's going to worry no matter what I tell him."

"Think they'll let you keep the dress?"

Cat snorted. "I doubt it. Poor thing was wounded."

"You mean the blood?" Tess asked. "Little hydrogen peroxide and water. Cleans it right out."

"And what about the massive gash in the middle?"

"Add some more lace, no one'll know." Tess explained. "It'll be good as new."

Cat smiled and shook her head. She looked over at David. "Can't say the same thing for everyone."

Tess followed Cat's gaze. "Guy loses his girlfriend, fiancé, and barely escapes with his life."

"Some people just aren't sure when to say enough is enough. And others don't know when to give up. I'll meet you in the suite." Cat said. She walked across the floor toward David. The guests were starting to clear out.

Hearing her approach, David looked up. "Detective."

"How're you holding up?" she asked.

David shrugged. "I should feel relieved that you caught Michelle's killer, but no matter what Michelle's still going to be gone. How do you go from there?"

Catherine sat down beside. "You take it one day at a time. You remember the good times and forget the bad. You never give yourself a moment to second guess yourself. And then…maybe one day…you meet someone who makes you feel the way you did with Michelle."

"I'm not sure I could ever love someone else like her." David replied.

"Not today." Cat reminded. "But maybe one day."

"Thank you Detective." David said. He rose from his seat. "Michelle can rest in peace now."

Catherine shook his hand. "Good luck Mr. Wilson."

David nodded and walked out of the reception hall. Catherine stood in the now empty reception hall. The decoration sat perfectly on the tables. The low lights danced throughout the room. It would have been a beautiful reception for a couple. Now it was just an over decorated room that reminded a young man of what he lost.

Catherin sighed heavily and weaved through the tables toward the dance floor. It was the fastest route to the doors. Her heels clicked loudly with each step across the wooden floor. The spotlight suddenly hit the floor, illuminating her in the center of the room. Catherine looked toward the lighting controls, but her vision was hindered by the light.

"Hello?" she called.

Soft footsteps echoed as a figure stepped into the light. Catherine smiled as Vincent came into her view wearing a dark dress coat. His face held a subtle smirk as he approached.

"So how'd the wedding go?" he asked.

"Not too well." She answered. "Left the groom at the altar."

"Ouch." Vincent said. "And I even changed my jacket for the party."

Catherine laughed. "Yeah, where'd you get it?"

Vincent shrugged. "Borrowed it from one of the cater waiters."

Catherine laughed again.

"I uh…I own you an apology." Vincent said.

"Vincent-"

"We can't keep doing this to each other, Catherine. After everything we've been through, hiding things from each other is the last thing we need to be doing." He explained. "I should've been honest about it."

Catherine frowned. "About what?"

"Before your mom, before Muirfield, before the Towers even…I uh…I was engaged." Vincent explained.

Catherine nodded. "Guy like you doesn't surprise me."

Vincent surprised the smirk. "After Afghanistan and Muirfield, I knew I wasn't going back to that life and it…it was pretty hard to get past. But as the years went on I just…stopped thinking about it, like everything else. Guess I didn't expect this case to bring it all back."

"One thing I've noticed, life always brings up the past when you least expect it." Catherine said. "I'm sorry for going to JT. And for what it's worth on his part, he didn't tell me anything."

"Nah he wouldn't. Telling stuff like that kinda defeats the purpose of being secretive." Vincent replied.

Cat chuckled. "Yeah. Kind of does. So are we good? No more hiding things? No more sneaking around? If we need something we ask and if the person's not ready just…let it go. Deal?"

Vincent nodded. "Deal."

Catherine sensed there was more. "That's not the only reason you're standing here is it?"

"Nope." Vincent shook his head.

"Are you going to make me ask?" she asked.

"Maybe?"

Catherine laughed and lightly hit Vincent in the arm. "What else is on your mind?"

"Well…I was hoping for a dance before the bride has to go." Vincent explained.

"Vincent there's cops-"

"All the cops are downstairs except for you partner; who's across the hotel changing and the only other person even near the room is an old man." Vincent stated. "I mean, what kind of bride doesn't dance at her own wedding?"

Catherine nodded, trying to fight back her smile. "A decoy bride."

Vincent smiled and held out his hand. "You know you want to."

This time Catherine couldn't hold back her smile anymore. She took Vincent's hand. "Lead the way, Mr. Keller."

"Plan on it, Miss Chandler." Vincent replied. He gently spun Catherine out.

Catherine laughed as she was pulled back into Vincent's arms. She felt his head move against hers. It felt so natural, being so close to him. Feeling how his left arm wrapped around her back just at the curve of her spine making her shiver. Her hand perfectly held in his gentle grasp. The way her left hand just seemed to find its place just below his shoulder. The ease it was to follow his steps on the floor. How good it felt just being this close to him. How could anything feel better than this?

"You certainly know how to treat a bride." She said.

He smiled in her ear. "Have to, especially since her father is probably plotting ways to kill the groom while he's watching them."

Catherine laughed. "Yeah. Daddies and their little girls. Can't do anything without his eyes on you."

Vincent smirked mischievously. "You mean like, slipping my hand just a little lower?"

Cat bit her lip as she felt his hand slip just to the curve of her spine. Her heartbeat increased inside her chest. "That will definitely get you a death glare."

"Oh yeah?" Vincent pulled his head from hers, meeting her gaze.

Catherine nodded. "Absolutely. You'd be lucky to survive the reception the way you're going."

"Then he'll love this." Vincent smiled. He leaned head closer to Catherine to the point of their noses lightly touching each other. "Lean is very close, keeping eye contact, make them think something's going to happen…and then…this!"

Catherine gasped as she found herself falling backwards. She held onto Vincent's arm and shoulder as he dipped her. Vincent chuckled above her, holding her tight. Catherine laughed as he lifted her back to her feet and gave her a final spin out. She brushed the stray hairs from her face and turned toward him.

"Sneaky." She said. "And yet romantic, Mr. Keller."

Vincent shrugged. "It's a good way to kill two birds with one stone. Thank you for the dance Miss Chandler." He turned his head toward the door.

Cat followed his gaze just as the photographer walked out into the hall. "Oh my god." She moved toward the door, but Vincent caught her hand and pulled her back.

"It won't do any good Cat." He said.

"Vincent he has photos of you-"

"Yeah, on a roll of film." He replied.

Cat stopped. "What?"

"It's all on film, no memory card, not computer editing, just a dark room and negatives." He explained.

"You knew he was there." Cat stated.

Vincent nodded. "After he finished the film roll."

"So much for your super senses." Cat smirked.

Vincent fought his own smirk. "Well these super senses are picking up your partner storming down the hall, already changed, and looking for you so she can go and rest up her feet. Apparently she didn't make the right shoe choice."

Cat felt her pulse increase. "She's what?" She turned toward the door and hurried out into the hall. She looked back into the room to find Vincent gone. Cat walked down the hall toward her room, only to realize that Tess was not in the hall at all. Cat shook her head, trying not to laugh. "I can't believe I fell for it." Wherever he was hiding, Cat had every reason to believe that he was laughing at her.

* * *

ahhh cuteness. i don't know where this came from but i definately enjoy the flirting and joking. hope you guys did too.


	10. Chapter 10

"Heather would you relax, we're not late." Catherine called as she trailed behind Heather along the sidewalk. Her black heels clicked along the sidewalk with each hurried step to catch up with her sister. Even after her parade as a bride, Catherine was still unable to see how any woman could wear high heels for an extended period of time and manage to move as fast as they did. And her black lace dress that reached the lower half of her thighs did nothing to allow her the maximum range of motion she needed to catch up. Cat grabbed the ends of her white shawl to keep them from bouncing further. She tightened her grip around her purse and bag that held her father's present as she tried to catch up with Heather.

"Cat we were supposed to be there ten minutes ago." Heather replied. She moved with ease in her gold ruched spaghetti strapped dress. Her glittery heels clicked several steps ahead of Catherine. Her matching purse was hung over her arm, swinging with each step.

"You cannot blame me on the parking." Cat said.

"No, just taking forever to get dressed." Heather replied.

"Hey! Changing at the precinct wasn't my first choice either!" Cat reminded.

They hurried across the street to the restaurant doors. The entrance was lined with guests waiting for their tables or trying to make future reservations. Heather rushed in first, vanishing into the crowd. Cat weaved her way through the crowd, toward the front of the entrance where Heather stood with the hostess.

Heather looked over her shoulder. "There she is."

The hostess smiled. "Your party is already seated, if you ladies will follow me."

"Thank you." Cat replied.

They moved out of the entry into the main section of the restaurant. The aroma of assorted meals and spices filled the room. The ceiling lights gave off brilliant illumination. The tables were set with white chine outlines in silver. Stemmed glasses were set at each table. Red lace covers settled over each table's surface. The hostess led them through the restaurant toward the back, near the outer setting.

Brooke and Thomas were seated against the windows looking out into the gardens. The table was decorated like the others. Five chairs were set out around the table, each one covered by making lace. Brooke was seated to Thomas' right. She wore a dark green one shouldered dress. Her blonde hair was styled to the shoulder opposite of the dress strap. She looked up as the girls approached and smiled.

"Here you are, ladies." The hostess said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

Thomas rose from his seat. "You made it." He gave Heather a quick hug.

"Finally. Cat had to change at the precinct." Heather took her seat to Brooke's right.

Cat made a face at Heather. "Again, that wasn't my choice."

Thomas laughed. "I'll take late over no show any day."

"Happy Birthday dad." Cat said, giving her father a hug.

"Thank you sweetheart." Thomas replied. He released her and pulled out her chair beside him. "So, you changed at work?"

Cat made another face and laid her shawl over the back of her chair. "Yeah. Apparently undercover means extra paperwork."

"You went undercover?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, twice actually." Cat said. Her eyes drifted to the table where she caught sight of something. She frowned. "Dad, are those baseball cufflinks?"

Thomas looked down at his wrist and laughed. "Yes they are. Brooke's birthday present to me. Apparently, someone mentioned gag presents on birthday's." He eyed Cat and Heather closely.

Cat kept her face perfectly calm, whereas heather collapsed. "Cat did it."

"Really? Rat me out for gag presents?" Cat asked.

Brooke smiled. "Well I was thinking about a gift for work, but that's not what people want for their birthday. Then I saw the cufflinks-"

"And you thought they'd be great." Cat said.

"Exactly. And then you mentioned a gag gift, so I couldn't resist." Brooke finished with a smile.

"Well what's a birthday without a gag gift?" Catherine asked. She reached under the table and lifted the paper bag. "Right dad?"

Thomas eyed the bag carefully before looking at Catherine. "I'm not sure whether to look inside or say take it back."

"Don't worry, it's not handcuffs." Cat replied.

Heather, who was sipping from her water, immediately started choking. She coughed several times, trying to breathe. Brooke patted her back, trying not to laugh.

Thomas turned to Cat. "Killing your sister does not count as a birthday present."

Cat smiled. "Okay, dad. Now open it."

Thomas reached into the bag and pulled out a large green gummy bear. He immediately set the bear on the table and covered his face while he laughed. Cat tried to hide her laughter at her father.

Brooke laughed out loud and took the gummy bear. "Oh my gosh!"

"Well we all know dad has a sweet-tooth." Cat explained.

Brooke laughed. "That's true."

Thomas looked to Cat and shook his head, but Cat could see he was hiding his smile beneath his hand.

"Would it scare you if I said there was another present in there too?" Cat asked.

"It would terrify me actually." Thomas replied, but he reached into the bag nonetheless. He retrieved a long rectangle frame. Inside, written in photographs, it spelled 'We Heart Daddy'. The photos were of Catherine, Heather, and Brooke. The entire table was silent as Thomas looked at the photograph for a long while.

"We all chipped in for this." Cat explained.

Thomas smiled. "It's beautiful girls. Thank you." He leaned over and kissed Catherine's cheek and then Brooke. He reached across the table and squeezed Heather's hand.

"Hey dad, where's Kevin?" Heather asked.

Thomas turned to look at Heather. "I honestly don't know. He was supposed to meet us here."

Heather's eyes grew wide. "You mean he stood up Cat?"

"Heather, relax." Cat said. "It's okay dad."

"No it's not Catherine." Thomas replied. "You shouldn't spend every moment of your life chasing down criminals. You should enjoy your life with someone."

"I do, dad." Cat replied. "I'm not locking myself in work, I do enjoy myself. I just…"

"What?"

Cat fumbled for the right words. How could she say this without giving Vincent away?

"Sorry I'm late." Called a familiar voice.

Cat watched as the faces of her families looked behead her. Cat turned in her chair and looked behind her. Weaving through the tables, dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt, was Vincent. His hair was pushed back, like he'd done for the wedding. His black tie was secured and straightened around his collar. He walked to their table and smiled at Catherine. Catherine stared up at him, mentally interrogating him. Vincent seemed to sense what she was thinking. His eyes seemed to say, 'rescuing you…again'.

Thomas stood up. "And you are?"

Vincent looked up at Thomas. He held out his hand. "Vincent Zalanski."

"Oh! Catherine's date to the wedding." Brooke said.

"That never showed." Heather mumbled.

"Heather!" Cat warned.

Vincent chuckled. "She's right. Couldn't get my shift covered at the hospital. Sorry I missed the wedding."

Thomas shook Vincent's hand. He noticed the firm grip in the man's hand. "Good to finally meet you."

"You too, Mr. Chandler." Vincent said.

"Please, join us." Thomas said.

Vincent took the open seat between Catherine and Heather. "I haven't missed much, have I?"

"No, we haven't even ordered yet." Brooke replied.

"So Vincent. Catherine told us you're a doctor?" Thomas asked.

"ER, yes." Vincent explained.

"Okay, it's dad birthday, we can skip the interrogation phase for another night" Cat reminded.

"That's exactly why we can interrogate him Catherine." Thomas replied. "I can't imagine you two met on a normal basis."

Vincent chucked and shook his head. "No we didn't."

"Just how did you two meet?" Brooke asked.

Vincent simply pointed toward Cat. Her family began laughing. "Catherine sent a suspect to the ER about a year ago and I happened to be working at the time."

"What are you talking about?" Cat asked.

"That kid with the tattoo on his neck." Vincent answered.

Cat nodded slowly. She did remember the kid. He'd run from her and she chased him down into an alley where he ambushed her and broke her collar bone. That was before Vincent helped her out and disabled the kid.

"Course, they both had to come in and I got the stubborn patient." Vincent finished.

Cat bit her lip to keep from laughing. Her family, however, were not making the same attempts. "I don't remember you complaining about it. You got my number because of it."

"And you totally abused that fact too." Vincent replied.

Cat felt her cheeks warm. "I did not!"

"So that's why she's always ducking off with her phone." Heather said.

"Heather!"

Vincent laughed.

The waiter walked by the table, interrupting the conversation. "Is everyone ready to order?"

With all the laughing, everyone had forgotten where they were. And as much as it pained Catherine to say it, as it would give her family another opportunity to interrogate Vincent at her expense, she sent the waiter on her way.

* * *

yeah...not sure how to explain this. just...couldn't resist him at the family dinner. last chapter to come soon. happy new years people!


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't believe you lied about him at the wedding!" Heather said as they walked through the hall to their apartment.

"Okay, it was early in the relationship and I thought he blew me off like the other guys. You cannot blame me for that." Cat replied.

Heather scoffed. "Sure I can, because you kept seeing him afterwards. And you still never said anything."

Cat tossed a glance over her shoulder toward Heather. "Can you blame me?"

Heather's mouth dropped. "Ouch."

Cat smiled. She retrieved the keys from her purse and unlocked the apartment door. She stepped inside, turning on the lights. She dropped her purse and keys on the counter. Heather followed her inside and closed the door behind her. Heather walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, kicking off her heels. Cat followed suit and sat down beside heather. She peeled her heels from her aching feet and sighed.

"Well, I think tonight went better than expected." She said.

"Only because your boyfriend saved you from being stood up again." Heather replied.

"He also started a night long conversation of Cat incidences, which you all took part in." Cat reminded.

Heather laughed. "Yeah, that was fun."

Cat pushed Heather to the side. "I'm going to bed." She heaved herself up from the couch and started toward her bedroom.

"Good plan." Heather said.

Suddenly Cat's phone started ringing loudly. Cat sighed and hurried back to her phone. She pulled it from her purse and accepted the call. "Chandler?"

"_Sounds like I won your family over."_ Vincent said.

Cat tried to suppress her smile in her sister's presence. "Yeah, you and your Catherine bashing stories!"

"Is that Vincent?" Heather asked, peeking up from the couch. "Tell him I said hi!"

"Goodnight Heather!" Cat rushed into her room. She could hear Vincent chuckling on the other end. "You are so busted."

"_Is that what I get for saving you from your family?"_ he asked, still laughing. _"Which is why I'm keeping my distance from your sister tonight."_

Cat smirked as she opened her door. "That was some rescue. I think you may need to change tactics."

"_I'll look into that."_ She could hear him smiling.

Cat turned on her bedroom light and closed the door. Her room was empty, but the window was open. Sitting on the open sill of her window was a small black box with a white ribbon tied around it. Cat slowly walked toward the window. "What is that?"

"_I'm assuming you're talking about the black box."_ Vincent said.

"Yeah, the one mysteriously sitting on my windowsill." Cat replied. She picked it up with her free hand. She crouched down and looked out the window. Up the fire escape, leaning over the edge was Vincent. He waved down to her. She slowly untied the ribbon. She slid open the lid and gasped.

"_You never stuck around for your photos. So I thought I'd drop them off."_ Vincent explained.

Catherine found herself looking at a picture of herself from the wedding. She carefully pulled out the stack, flipping through the photos one by one. The stairwell, the lobby, the elevator, the bridesmaids, even the photo of her and Tess. All of them were there. Catherine could hardly recognize herself. It seemed like another lifetime.

"_Course, my favorites were the later photos."_ Vincent said.

Catherine shifted through the photos. She set down the ceremony and pre-ceremony photos back into the box. She found the reception photos. The guests, David, her and Tess. Then she found them. The spotlight, Vincent's slow entrance, the dance, and the dip. Cat smiled and found the final picture. It was of her and Vincent, dancing closely. She frowned slightly. Why was this one out of order?

"_Turn it over."_ Vincent said.

Cat followed orders and turned it over. The back of the photo was written in black ink, in Vincent's handwriting. Just one word.

"_It's uh…just an idea. Maybe a one-sided idea, but-"_

"It's not a one sided idea." Cat replied. She sat on her sill and looked up at the roof. "It might take some time. But it's not a one sided idea."

She could hear Vincent smiled through the line. _"Goodnight Catherine."_

"Goodnight. And since I haven't said it yet, thank you for the rescue Vincent." She replied.

"_Anytime."_

Cat slipped back inside her room and closed the window. She set the box of pictures on her nightstand and the written one by her lamp. She quickly dressed for bed and turned out the light. Catherine curled under the blankets and looked to the nightstand. She turned on the small light and held the picture once more. A small smile spread across her lips as she set it back down and turned the light off once more.

_Someday_

* * *

_okay...i really wasn't sure how i was going to end this one...so it might seem like a bad attempt, but i lost the motivation for it. nut only because i have a few more fic ideas that are coming up._

_oh and the last line there. the 'someday' that's what was written on the photo in case you guys were wondering._


End file.
